darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Tooth and Claw
Description of what goes on. What kind/how respectable is the cage fight? A place to go if you want to start a career in fighting, or the place you go to punch people in order to get some money for the alimony checks. Former means better fighters, more visitors from nearby towns and cities, more money. Latter makes it easier to hold illegal fights, less people but also dirtier; according to the movies, this would get you the rich sleazeballs who want to see a man die in the ring instead of the debonair who treats it like a modernized boxing match. * Legal: Sorts of things that happen/rules. ** Weight classes would probably be required to make sure they aren't outclassed: Heavy, Light-Heavy, Middle, Welter, and Light are the common ones. ** Gloves to protect fists, petroleum jelly on face to protect from splitting the skin up. ** No: Eye-gouging, biting, hits to the back of the neck, headbutting, groin-hitting, fish hooks, small-joint manipulation. ** Possible Nos, depending on the place: No elbow strikes or Spinal Locks - these are allowed in the UFC, so eh. ** Referees will stop you when you take too long on one move (so it looks like you're resting or not attempting dominating position. Think of it as when two grapplers are on the ground and then they both just stop for ten seconds, doing nothing? Yea, the ref will stop them and make them stand up to fight again.) ** No holding the cage with your fingers. You can use it to support attacks (lean against it, push away with your feet, etc.) But no clenching or holding it. ** You win the fight if: Guy taps out (giving up), guy is unconscious, referee stops it because the guy is too out of it to defend himself properly, or major harm is done (broken bones - nose don't count; popping elbows out of their sockets does.) * Illegal: Sorts of things that happen/rules. More supernatural stuff can be gotten away with here, but has to stay discreet because humans attend. ** Illegal usually means unsanctioned; considering that he already has a sanctioned place, I figure illegal here is more in-tune with allowing fighting techniques not used in the other one. ** Usually fights would still have the usual 'No's in most fighting arenas: No groin hits, biting, fish hooks, eye gouging and small-joint manipulation. It is up to you how gritty you want to make it. ** Suggestion on what to allow: Bare knuckles, elbow strikes, headbutting (loooots of blood, good for bringing people in,) and hits to the back of the head. ** My suggestion on when you win the fight: Guy is knocked out or tapped out. No referee so no stopping for broken bones - if he wants to fight with a broken arm, let him fight with a broken arm. Administration Mr. Z owns and runs the thing (but no one's seen him for awhile). Marian Jallas is his go-to gal and runs everything in his stead. Location An old barn just a few blocks from the main neighborhood stretch of Ascott Hills. A cage arena rests in the center of the place, and stadium seating has been fitted around the walls, though there is a wide berth between seats and ring for those who enjoy being a little too close. There's an illegal arena too, elsewhere. But, well, that's a secret. Category:Places of Interest